Una Vida en Wammy's House
by LunaSombra-AmaterasuKaguya
Summary: Todo en Wammy's estaba como siempre hasta el ingreso de una nueva integrante,que no puede recordar su nombre y con una vida desconocida.Los sucesores tienen curiosidad,Near piensa que no vale la pena,¿es así?,¿o las cosas cambiaran en sus pensamientos?.Ahora tanto Near,Mello y Matt desarrollan interés y sentimientos hacia ella.Y ¿si ella es la nueva sucesora de L?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!,espero que les guste esta nueva historia,yo la había pensado hace poco y se me ocurrió escribirla,espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece es de su respectivo único que me pertenece es mi oc,nada mas.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención,espero que lo disfruten.**

**Una Vida en Wammy's House:**

**Capitulo 1:Lluvia en un lugar desolado.**

Hoy era un día...un día donde el cielo estaba teñido en gris y un poco de medio de un lugar abandonado se encontraba una pequeña figura sentada,perdida en sus pensamientos,sin prestar atención al entorno que la no estaba sola, estaba acompañada,por sus mas queridos amigos que solo ella podía ver,los shinigamis,Saiei y Kio.

Echando un vistazo a su espalda,con el rostro frió y sin emociones, miró a través de su venda a los cuerpos sin vida de sus secuestradores,los cadáveres mutilados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto su amigo,el dios de la asintió,sin siquiera pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Esos tipos ¿te lastimaron?-pregunto el otro shinigami preocupado,a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

Se puso de pie,dirigiéndose silenciosamente hacia la puerta de salida,siendo seguida, cuando sus dedos agarraron firmemente alrededor de la parte superior de la puerta de metal detrás de ella, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. Debajo, podía ver el agua implacable caía con dureza, las olas golpeando la parte inferior del puente con fuertes palmadas.

Ella podía sentir las gotas de lluvia y un pensamiento vino a su mente:"El cielo esta llorando,cada gota de lluvia es una lagrima".

Pudo escuchar el sonido cercano de las alarmas policíacas,la policía estaba muy cerca.

-"Qué conveniente"-pensó-"Yo era la única en salir con vida"- con nada más que ninguna lesión ya que para ella no era nada,ella ya había sentido el dolor tanto físico y mental desde el día que tuvo consciencia de todo el mundo.

-"Estos secuestradores truchos se han ido ... ellos mismos se ataron la soga al cuello,cuando decidieron meterse conmigo...no sabían con quien se metían,lo único que querían era sacar provecho de la situación para conseguir dinero,para extorsionar a mis padres para el rescate,pero,lo que no sabían es que mis padres murieron porque le robaron sus almas..."-pensó con amargura,como los extrañaba,pero,sobretodo a sus hermanos...-"querían ganarse la vida robando a los que trabajan duramente para tener un techo y comida,mientras que ellos solo disfrutan de su patética vida,aunque no estoy segura que sea una vida...pero ... una vida sin sentido no es vida en absoluto...".

Se inclinó hacia adelante un poco más, sus pequeños dedos se desenrollaron lentamente de su agarre alrededor de la puerta. Ella tomó una respiración profunda, el mundo alrededor parece haberse sumido en un profundo y relajante para ella era muy agradable,pero,a la vez...extrañ el mundo siempre escuchaba los sonidos,pero,ahora,no había nada.

Todo estaba en silencio cuando escucho el sonido de los autos de la policía,habían como cada uno de ellos bajaron,y se acercaban,y ella...estaba ahí,parada y sin moverse.

Pudo oír pasos que se acercaban,pudo deducir que eran dos personas.

-Pequeña,¿te encuentras bien?-escucho la pregunta de un hombre.

-¿Estas herida?,¿te lastimaron o algo?-pregunto otra vos.

Las voces parecían haber salido de la nada, haciéndole una pregunta tan cabeza se movió en la dirección de las voces, haciendo que los mechones de su pelo corto, de color negro azabache golpearan suavemente en su saco de su bolsillo una nota con una lapicera negra,escribió rápidamente y la extendió en la dirección de donde provenían esas voces:

-"¿Qué quieren ustedes?"-era lo que Watari y L pudieron leer en la nota,al parecer la niña no hablaba y encima tenia los ojos vendados,o tal vez si podía hablar, pero, no confiaba en ellos,y les entrego una nota sin mirar en donde estaban,pero,logro saber donde se encontraban,¿como sabia en donde estaban?.Ella no miró,pero,sabia como eran,ya que aunque tuviera esa venda podía decir claramente como se veían,ya que el primero pudo ver a un joven de pelo negro,ojos oscuros,con marcas negras debajo,eran ojeras causadas por la falta de sueño,piel pálida,estaba encorvado,llevaba unos zapatos,pantalones sheans azules y una camisa blanca.Y el otro era un hombre bien vestido con un traje, una expresión buena en su viejo rostro,con su cabello y su bigote canoso, parcialmente oculto por su sombrero de copa.

-Voy a decirlo una vez más: ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto L.

La tranquilidad que escondían los ojos de la niña,era inquebrantable, era de admirar-"Si,estoy bien,pero,no pienso en nada de lo que sucedió!,esos secuestradores ya recibieron su castigo en vida,ahora solo les queda su peor castigo en la muerte,pero,ahora no se lo que sera mi vida,si es que en verdad sobreviviré,aunque lo mas seguro es que lo haga sin problema,pero,yo se que estaría sola, y no se si valga la pena vivir"-la niña le escribió la nota y se las enseño,Watari y Ryuzaki estaban asombrados por las palabras que fueron escritas por dicha niña con una apariencia tranquila,seria,amable e inocente.

-Tu no puedes ser mayor de seis años- dijo con calma L,a lo que ella asintió en silencio-Estás muy madura para tu edad, sin embargo. Pareces una pequeña niña inteligente con toda la vida por delante,¿por qué acabar con ella ahora?.

Hizo una pausa, sin palabras. Toda la lógica se perdió el momento en que decidió que quería reclamar su propia vida, y este hombre y joven estaban causando a perder el último de su compostura.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?-pregunto Watari.

-"Discúlpenme,pero,creo que lo mas adecuado es que se presenten ustedes primero,no confió,sobre todo en los extraños,¿quién me garantiza que sus acciones son buenas?-fue su sorprendió al detective y al hombre.

-Mi nombre es Ryuzaki-se presento L con ese alias falso.

-Y yo soy Watari-se presento el hombre mayo.

Ella asintió de acuerdo, escribió y entrego otra nota-"No les puedo decir mi verdadero nombre y apellido,porque no puedo recordarlo,pero pueden llamarme como ustedes gusten,y por favor,no quiero responder la pregunta de por que no recuerdo y digo mi verdadera identidad"-es lo que ella escribió en la nota,ante esto el estaba mas sorprendido,¿por que razón esta niña no recordaría y diría quien es ella en verdad?,¿era verdad que ella no recordaba?,se preguntaban ellos,no importa se encargarían de averiguarlo.

-"Tranquila te ayudaremos a recordar quien eres,dime pequeña,¿por que usas esa venda y no te la quitas de los ojos?-pregunto Watari,L también era curioso por saberlo,ella escribió en su bloc de notas,ellos estaban asombrados de como ella con los ojos cubiertos,fuese capas de escribir perfectamente y muy rápido.

-"Lo siento,pero eso es algo que no debo, ni puedo hacer y que no haré"-les escribió ella,ellos la miraron asombrados.

-Pero,¿por que?-pregunto Watari.

-"Lo siento,pero,eso es algo que no puedo decirles a ustedes ni a nadie"-le escribió ella,luego le entrego otra-"¿podrían ustedes hacerme un favor?"-era lo que escribió.

-Claro,¿qué podemos hacer por ti?-pregunto Watari.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-pregunto L.

Ella se quedó en silencio, sintiendo su agarre apretar lentamente en el le entrego otra nota:-"¿Saben donde vivo?,porque yo no,y si es así,¿pueden llevarme a casa?".

El hombre y el joven avanzaron poco a poco, con cuidado de no asustar a la niña emocionalmente tranquila y un poco confundida,aunque no se notara.

-Me temo que no podemos llevarte a casa, pero podemos llevarte a un lugar mejor-El joven L,respondió,él había decidido llevarla,se acercó por detrás desde el otro lado de la barandilla. Le permitió a recogerla en sus brazos con delicadeza, llevándola a un lugar seguro lejos de la orilla. Suspiraron aliviados,sosteniendo a la niña pequeña con mucha suavidad.

Ella hundió su cabeza en su hombro y luego saco su bloc y le escribió "¿Me llevarán a algún lugar mejor?".

-Sí, pequeñ tienes que preocuparte de ti misma con cualquier cosa-respondió L.

Una vez de eso se dirigieron al coche,en donde Watari conducía y L se quedaba al lado de la niña que a través de su venda,parecía que miraba la ventana.

**Punto de vista de L:**

Me quede sorprendido de la tranquilidad de esta niña,en ningún momento pareció estaba averiguando el caso de estos delincuentes,por un tiempo,según tengo entendido en sus registros ellos habían secuestrado personas,las torturaban,amenazaban a sus familias para que les den dinero para el recate, y luego los mataban,hace poco seguí el rastro de su escondite y me encontré con esta niña,que según hace poco,no mucho tiempo, las cámaras captaron cuando se la llevaron,los seguimos y encontramos que esos delincuentes habían muerto,no estoy seguro como,creo que se mataron,aun no he averiguado eso.

La pequeña,cuando la encontramos estaba sin ningún rasguño,y tranquila,como si nada de esto había me pareció extraño,cualquier niño de su edad estaría aterrado,pero,ella parecía completamente tranquila como si supiera algo...como si supiera que no le iba a pasar nada.

No tenia miedo,me sorprendió sus conclusiones era muy inteligente para su edad.

Es extraño,ella dice que no recuerda su nombre o de donde viene,pero,¿qué le sucedió para que no recordara?.

¿Quién era ella?,¿quiénes eran sus padres o tutores?.

Watari y yo averiguaremos quien es ella en verdad.

Ahora que estábamos en el auto ella tenia la vista en la ventana,como si pudiera ver a través de ella,cosa que no era posible ya que tiene una venda en sus preguntamos porque no se quitaba esa venda,pero,ella no quería,eso me pareció raro,¿acaso era ciega o no quería que viéramos sus ojos?,¿ocultaba algo? y ¿por qué?.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2:Llegada

**Hola a todos!,es el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi Oc nada mas.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención,espero que lo disfruten.**

**Una Vida en Wammy's House.**

**Capitulo 2:Llegada.**

En medio de un aeropuerto,estaban L,Watari y la niña,a punto de abordar el avión con el destino a Inglaterra.

Esperaron pacientemente,hasta que entraron al avión,la niña se había sentado al lado de la ventana,mirando a través de su venda,L estaba a su lado y luego Watari,estaban en primera en primera en silencio por un rato,hasta que el avión empezó a volar,pasando unos largos minutos,la niña suspiro con algo de aburrimiento,seria un largo viaje.

Watari y Ryuzaki lo notaron.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto L a lo que ella asintió en silencio.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Watari,ella saco su bloc de notas, escribiendo rápidamente y se la entrego.

-"No,no me pasa nada es que estoy un poco aburrida,eso es todo"-fue su respuesta.

-Ya veo,¿quieres que te traigamos algo?-pregunto Watari y luego recibió otra nota.

-"Esta bien no quiero causarles molestias"-fue su respuesta.

-No ,nos causas molestias,adelante,dinos si quieres algo-dijo Ryuzaki tranquilo.

-"Si,es posible y no causa molestias,podrían traerme hojas un poco mas grandes,tipo a-4,y si es posible lapices,o sino un bolígrafo o lo que sea y también un libro,pero,que no sea de niños,cualquier tema esta bien,pero,si es posible que no contenga nada de romance,si puede ,claro,por favor"-pidió estaban sorprendidos por esa sencilla petición.

-Claro no es ningún problema-dijo el hombre mayor,mientras se levantaba y luego de unos segundos,volvía con unas hojas de papel,lapices de colores,goma,saca puntas y cuatro libros uno era de: La teoría de la relatividad,otro de Física y los otros dos en donde tenían misterios y casos de detectives,que no eran fá le entrego los lapices y las hojas-lo siento,pequeña,pero,los únicos libros que encontré son de Física,teorías y casos-dijo el,luego de eso ella escribió su respuesta y se la entrego:

-"Son perfectos,los voy a leer,muchas gracias por todo"-fue la respuesta de ella,L y el hombre no esperaron esto,ya que la mayoría de los niños de su edad,preferirían otros libros.

-De nada-dijo el simplemente,luego le entrego los libros.

La niña primero empezó a dibujar,con una rapidez impresionante,primero dibujo un hermoso árbol con flores rojas,que parecía real,era muy hermoso,Watari y el famoso detective estaban sorprendidos por el hermoso ella saco otra hoja de dibujo,y empezó a dibujar con rapidez,luego la coloreo,luego saco otra y dibujo e hizo lo mismo en colorear.

El joven y el hombre mayor,no pudieron ver lo que había dibujado. Después de eso ella escribió algo y les entrego la nota con las hojas de fue su sorpresa para darse cuenta de que eran ellos dos dibujados y pintados,ambos estaban asombrados,estaban hechos a la perfección,L sentado en su misma posición de siempre,con el pelo desordenado,el color de ojos, las ojeras,la misma ropa y descalzo. Watari con su traje,con el pelo y el bigote y sus estaban asombrados,ya que estaban dibujados a la perfección,era como una foto,no,era mucho mejor que una colores,las sombras,las texturas,la forma y la perspectiva,eran increíbles,se veían realmente reales.

Ellos leyeron la nota:

-"Esto es para ustedes,un pequeño regalo por su amabilidad,los dibuje y pinte tal y como son,espero que les halla gustado"-fue lo que leyeron,Watari y L,estaban asombrados,se preguntaban como sabían como se veían ellos si tenia una venda en los ojos,esta niña los sorprendía cada vez mas,no dejaban de preguntarse,¿cómo lo sabia?.

-Es increíble,me encanta,muchas gracias-acepto L,sonriendole mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de la niña y la acariciaba suavemente.

-Si,muchas gracias-dijo Watari sonriendo.

-"De nada,es un gusto"-fue su respuesta.

Luego de eso dibujo por un rato mas,cuando supo que ya tenia suficiente guardo los dibujos y los lapices.

Cenaron una buena comida.

Después de eso empezó a leer los libros,estuvo así por un tiempo,hasta que se hizo de noche,en ese tiempo ya había terminado de leer todos los libros,ya que a ella los libros nunca le duraron y Ryuzaki,estaban sorprendidos,por la rapidez,pero,mas sorprendidos,es que ella sostenía el libro como si lo leyera,sin la necesidad de hacer braille,aunque a veces tocaba algunas paginas como si estuviera estudiá los asombraba cada vez mas,¿acaso estaba leyendo por mas de tener la venda?,era como si pudiera leerlo igual,y eso que la venda era muy gruesa y no se podía ver a través de ella.

Luego de haber terminado sus libros se durmió,suavemente termino de colocar la cabeza en el regazo de L,mientras dormía relajadamente,Ryuzaki le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos,pensado en lo que había pasado.

Pasaron unas horas y antes de aterrizar la niña se levanto tranquilamente,saludando con un gesto de mano a Ly Watari para dar los Buenos días,a lo que ellos respondieron de unos minutos de aterrizar y bajar del avión se fueron a una limusina,en donde se subieron,y luego de unos minutos del viaje,fueron a parar a un enorme lugar,bajaron y a través de la venda la niña sabia que era un orfanato,ella supo su nombre enseguida Wammy's House.

L tomo su mano y la guió en silencio.

El lugar se veía bastante grande,por ahora no había niños a la vista,ya que era algo temprano,así que aprovecharon y entraron,caminando en silencio por los largos pasillos,hasta que se detuvieron en una oficina,Watari toco la puerta en donde recibió un:

-Adelante-se escucho una voz del otro lado,abrieron la puerta y entraron para ver sentado a un hombre estaba sorprendido de encontrarlos.

-Watari...Ryuzaki-saludo el,el hombre del orfanato,sabia que debía llamar L,con ese alias.

-Hola Roger-saludaron los dos.

-¿Cómo están?,no esperaba que tuviéramos una visita-dijo el sorprendido.

-Vinimos aquí para traer una nueva integrante-fue lo que L, respondió la respuesta de Roger.

-Ya veo,¿y en donde esta?-pregunto el mirando de un lado a otro para ver donde se encontraba.

-Aquí-dijo L,mientras Watari se daba la vuelta un poco para que pudiera ver a la niña que estaba sosteniendo la mano del sorprendió mucho ya que no esperaba a que tanto L y Watari traerían una niñ ,lo que mas les sorprendió fue ver el rostro inexpresivo de la niña y sus ojos vendados.

-Oh,hola,¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Roger amablemente.

-...-pero,no recibió respuesta de ella,solo vio como ella le asintió como si le diera un hola.

-Perdón,pero,¿cómo te llamas y de donde vienes?-pregunto Roger reiterando la primera pregunta,pero,no recibió respuesta.

-Lo que sucede es que no recuerda su nombre y no sabe de donde viene-respondió Watari.

-Y no sabemos si puede hablar,ya que ella se comunico a través de notas-termino L.

-Oh ya veo-dijo Roger sorprendido-bueno en ese caso necesitaras un alias,¿quieres que te elijamos uno o quieres elegirlo por tu cuenta?.

Ella saco su bloc de notas y se lo mostró:"No lo se,como quieran,me da lo mismo,no tengo un nombre en mente"-fue su respuesta.

L lo pensó unos segundos,quería poner un nombre acorde a lo que el creía que le iría bien,ya lo tenia.

-¿Qué te parece Amaterasu?-pregunto L.

La niña lo pensó unos segundos y luego les escribió una nota:"Ese nombre,me parece bien,me encanta,muchas gracias"-fue su respuesta.

-De nada-dijo L sonriendole.

-Bien de ahora en adelante tu alias sera,Amaterasu-dijo Roger a lo que la niña asintió de acuerdo.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3:Despedida

**Hola a todos!,es el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi Oc nada mas.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención,espero que lo disfruten.**

**Una Vida en Wammy's House.**

**Capitulo 3:Despedidas.**

En la oficina de Roger,el ya estaba haciendo los papeles de la niña para el orfanato,L,Watari y ella estaban sentados en sillas tranquilamente.

-Bien ya esta hecho-dijo el apilando los papeles.

-Bien,me parece,bien-coincidió L,mientras se levantaba del asiento-Watari y yo ya debemos irnos.

La niña también se paro,saco su bloc de notas,escribió y le entrego la hoja de papel:"¿ya se van?,¿por qué?"-fueron sus se acerco a él.

Ryuzaki se agacho a su altura ,puso su mano en la cabecita de ella y la acaricio suavemente-debemos regresar,a continuar resolviendo el caso-le respondió él,la niña bajo un poco la cabeza y le entrego otra nota.

-"Entiendo"-fue la respuesta.

L la miro y le sonrió-no te preocupes,Watari y yo vendremos a visitarte lo mas pronto que nosotros podamos y ponernos en contacto contigo para ver como estas-fue su respuesta,a lo que recibió otra nota.

-"¿Lo prometen?"-fue la pregunta a través de el y L le sonrieron a la niña,aunque no fue mucho tiempo, habían ganado un gran cariño de la pequeña niña y ella de ellos.

-Lo prometemos,¿no es así Watari?-pregunto él mirando al hombre mayor.

-Si,lo haremos-dijo él Señor.

-A antes de irnos,tenemos algo para ti-dijo L,mientras sacaba una cajita-ten es para ti,un regalo de Watari y yo-dijo mientras le extendía la cajita,Amaterasu con cuidado la tomo y la abrió,para sorprenderse y encontrar un osito de peluche,ella estaba feliz,aunque no lo demostrara,se acerc lo abrazo,el también le devolvió su abrazo sonriendole,luego abrazo a Watari.

Escribió en su bloc de notas y se los entrego:"Muchas gracias por todo,en verdad se los agradezco".

-De nada Amaterasu-dijeron L y Watari.

La niña y Roger acompañaron al detective y al hombre mayor,hasta la puerta del orfanato,antes de entrar a la limusina,L y la niña se dieron un abrazo de despedida.

-Cuídate mucho Amaterasu,nos veremos pronto-dijo L.

"Gracias,igualmente .Y que así sea"-fue su respuesta.

Empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de los niños,que al parecer se habían levantado y estaban listos para salir al patio a jugar,antes que eso pase, L entro al auto,pero,antes le dio una ultima mirada a la pequeña,que tenia el osito en sus brazos.

**Con Near**:

El se había levantado al escuchar los sonidos de los pasos que iban y venían,se dio cuenta de que era temprano,y que ningún niño,aun se había levantado,se dio cuenta que eran los mismos pasos,¿quiénes eran?,de seguro era un cuidador o Roger.

Se fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes,ahora pensaba jugar con sus juguetes,ya que aun era algo temprano para desayunar y lo mas seguro es que los cuidadores estaban preparándolo.

Near se sentó en silencio en la sala de juegos, trabajando en su rompecabezas favorito. Había estado viviendo en Wammy hace más de un año, y que ya había asaltado los abetos en la casa. Los niños mayores no estaban contentos, por supuesto, al saber que por un niño de seis años,el era mas inteligente, y como él esperaba, la intimidación cotidiana siguió sin perder el ritmo.

Near había supuesto siempre lo que les hace aún más enojado estaba el hecho de que él ni se inmutó por su superioridad intelectual. Él era indiferente por la sencilla razón de que era desinteresado. En todo caso, de Wammy resultó ser sólo un pequeño reto, y la mayoría de las veces, se lo encontró a que era aburrido.

Había pasado un tiempo,unas horas o tal vez minutos cuando él,escucho los ruidos sonoros, en la puerta de la sala donde el jugaba,alguien estaba tocando la puerta-Hey, ovejas!.

Ah, Mello ... su presencia enojada es innegable y algo molesta,Matt también estaba ahí jugando con su PSP-Sí,¿ Mello?-fue su pregunta desinteresada.

-Roger me envió a buscarte. Nueva carne ha llegado-Mello sonrió terriblemente, cortando un trozo de su chocolate y comiéndoselo.

-No deberías abordar los recién llegados como trozos de carne. ¿Dónde está?.

Mello se giró sobre sus talones, agitando su mano desinteresadamente para sacudir la pregunta-Descubrelo por ti mismo. No soy un maldito mensajero.

Near suspiró, levantándose lentamente y dando pequeños pasos en la dirección del vestíbulo, donde el descubrimiento de la nueva llegada le esperaba.

En el camino se preguntaba como seria esa persona,como se vería,que tan inteligente era y que edad quien sea lo averiguaría muy pronto.

Caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos,hasta que llego a la puerta del patio donde vio como una multitud de niños se formaba a una velocidad impresionante,debe ser el recién hasta acercarse lentamente, Near se puso de pie de puntillas, tratando desesperadamente de darle un vistazo a la multitud. Eventualmente se estableció para el rastreo entre los espacios de las piernas, abriéndose paso entre la masa de niños que rodeaba la entrada. Ahora a la cabeza del grupo, se puso de pie para ver Watari y una pequeña figura que oculta tímidamente detrás de él.

-Niños, por favor, mantengan la calma. Ella es un poco tímida y muy tranquila, y no esta acostumbrada a estar rodeada por gente y mas de su edad- La pequeña figura se movió detrás de él, escondiéndose detrás de más Watari-Ahora, sal y di hola a los demás.

Con una mano suave, Watari empuja suavemente sobre la espalda de la niña, empujándola hacia delante a la vista. Tenía las manos en puños sin temblar,con el osito de peluche que L le había dado en uno de sus brazos mientras miraba a través de su venda el mar de miradas sobre ella.

-Su nombre será Amaterasu. Trátenla muy bien-dijo Watari rápidamente antes de que él se retiró de nuevo a la limusina que los había llevado hasta allí. La niña,tranquila,le lanzo un avioncito de papel que el atrapo. Watari, el hombre con la paciencia interminable, le acarició la cabeza para reconfortarla-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Vuelvo de vez en cuando para comprobar para ver como te llevas con todos,al igual que Ryuzaki,así que no te preocupes.

Amaterasu miraba con tranquilidad mortal como Watari entró en la limusina y se marchó, sabiendo que iban a cumplir su promesa.

**Con Watari y L en el auto:**

Una vez que Watari estaba dentro del coche con Ryuzaki,le mostró el papel doblado diciéndole que se lo dio la niña,aunque L ya lo sabia ya que vio,a través de la ventana del coche, miraron el avioncito de papel que ella le había lanzado y se dieron cuenta de unas palabras grabadas en el,lo desarmaron y las leyeron:

"Estimados Ryuzaki y Señor Watari: les agradezco con todo el alma,por haberme ayudado,por enseñarme que vale la pena vivir aun en este mundo.Y aunque se que pasamos por poco tiempo,pero,ustedes me enseñaron bastante y les estaré eternamente agradecida y siempre los gracias Señor Watari o debería llamarlo por su verdadero nombre Quillsh mis saludos a Ryuzaki,aunque se que no va a ser necesario,que de seguro, en este momento esta de su lado leyendo esto,o como también se hace llamar L,señor L, tenga mucho cuidado con las decisiones que tomara y con quien estará trabajando preguntaran como se todo esto,pero,no puedo decirles porque,solo digamos que yo lo se preocupen no se lo diré a nadie,aunque claro no puedo hablar,ni pienso escribirles a alguien del orfanato o desconocido sobre esto,así que quédense tranquilos."

"Muchas gracias".

"Con paz Amaterasu".

Al terminar de leer esto tanto L y Watari,estaban muy asombrados:¿cómo sabia el nombre real de Watari?,¿como supo de que el era L?¿Como supo que se hacia llamar Ryuzaki?¿cómo sabia que era un alias?.Sea lo que sea,ellos iban a averiguarlo.

Luego de eso el auto se puso en marcha,L observando la carta bastantes sonriendo.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4:Soledad y silencio

**Hola a todos!,es el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi Oc nada mas.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención,espero que lo disfruten.**

**Una Vida en Wammy's House.**

**Capitulo 4:Soledad,silencio y preocupación.**

**En el orfanato:**

En la señal de la ausencia de L y Watari,luego de que ellos partieron en el auto ,los niños, inundaron a la niña, inmediatamente después, boquiabiertos, como si fuera una extraña criatura en exhibición.

Near observaba en silencio desde la barrera. Estaba a punto de tener casi de su edad; un poco asustada,tranquila y algo frágil,y sin embargo ... ella era hermosa,no, él no diría eso. Ella no era fea, por lo menos.

Su cabello corto casi le llegaba a los hombros de color negro azabache que le cubría parte del ojo y rostro derecho, adornando lo que algunos llamarían la piel pálida y enfermiza, pero era más como suaves y redondeadas de marfil,llevaba puesto pantalones negros y botas de combate de cuero del mismo color,que le llegaba hasta las rodillas,una campera blanca con capucha y con el símbolo de un dragón negro bordado en su espalda,tenia unas gafas parecidas a de aviador,casi iguales como de Matt,salgo que el vidrio era violeta y el marco era negro con detalles en violeta,llevaba unos guantes de cuero negro y llevaba una venda blanca que cubría sus ojos.Y en sus brazos tenia un osito de peluche.

Matt se acercó por detrás del chico pálido, usando el codo que le golpeo,no tan fuerte en las costillas-Hey, esa chica nueva es un poco rara ¿no crees?,creo que se parece un poco a ti!-se burló. Matt, la mano derecha y amigo de Mello,que ha formado un humor cruel con el niño de pelo blanco. Qué triste.

Near volvió su atención de nuevo a la chica. Ella ahora estaba empujando más allá de la multitud, tratando tranquilamente de ignorar las preguntas que se le dispararon como balas. Los rasgos físicos de lado,pero,¿qué era lo que la hace especial?.Ella no parece tan inteligente.

Girando lentamente,el menor de los sucesores se dirigió a la oficina de Roger. Tenia que hacer algunas investigaciones por su cuenta.

Camino por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su destino.

El niño toco suavemente a la puerta,llamando,sabiendo que Roger,estaba del otro vez que recibió la confirmación,entro. La cabeza del hombre mayor se levantó de la vista de los muchos papeles en su escritorio desordenado-Ah, Near.¿Cómo estás?-saludo el.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó secamente. No estaba de humor para hacer una pequeña único que quería era respuestas.

Roger pasó su mano por encima de su cabeza calva-Debes hablar de la joven que recientemente llegó. Ella es Amaterasu, en caso de que no te hayas enterado de su introducción.

-No, quiero decir,¿qué es ella? y ¿cuál es su talento especial?-fue lo que exigió el niño.

-Ella no tiene ninguno que haya visto, por ahora.

La mente de Near se detuvo temporalmente, sorprendido por la información- ¿Entonces por qué está aquí?.Si ella no tiene ningún regalo,ningún talento especial, no va a sobrevivir aquí.Ella debe irse.

Roger dio una mirada decepcionada al mejor estudiante en la casa-Near, la trajeron aquí personalmente por Watari y por el mismísimo L, por lo tanto, ella se queda, me esperaba más de ti, tratala con amabilidad, porque no sabemos si ella es estable mentalmente, y ella podría ser suicida si se le provoca su situación es algo... especial. Estoy seguro de que es más que capaz de aprender.

El sucesor no podía creer que Watari,hasta L,decidieron traerla,al hombre mayor podía creerle ya que lo vio,pero,a la parte de L,no le creyó,después de todo,¿por qué el detective mas grande del mundo traería a una niña inútil a un orfanato para genios?,y ni siquiera lo había sucesor se burlaba-Suicida, mentalmente inestable, y con cero talento. Esta chica no tiene lugar aquí, pero claro, nunca pensé que entiendas. Ella no va a sobrevivir posiblemente sea un fracaso,no entiendo como L y Watari la trajeron,no debe haber nada especial en ella y no te creo que L la trajo aquí-dijo el.

-No te estoy mintiendo,Near,tanto L y Watari la trajeron,¿por qué tendría que mentirte?.Solo se que ella se queda-dijo el hombre mayor serio.

-Siento que mi opinión debería importar-Near protestó, pero Roger se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-¿Crees que tu opinión importaría para sus secuestradores que se la llevaron y casi la matan?.No tenemos ni idea si tiene padres,familia o tutores,no hay ningún registro de ellos y de ella,ella no tiene ni idea de quien es,no recuerda,ni sabe su verdadero nombre y de donde viene,no hay nadie que se ocupe de cuidarla,ella estuvo sola por no se cuanto tiempo,pudieron haber sido días,semanas,mese o añ no eligió ser huérfana, y no eligió venir aquí-fue la respuesta del se quedo en silencio, aceptando la autoridad de Roger-También debes llegar a aceptar a esta chica con bastante rapidez. Dado que hay una escasez de habitaciones, y como los dos tienen la misma edad, me gustaría mucho más emparejarlos a los dos como compañeros de dormitorio en vez de ponerla con los mayores de los niños.

-¿Lo siento?.¿Estas diciendo que nos pusiste como compañeros de cuarto?-"Roger, te engañe. ¿Esperas que me importe esta chica?, cuando yo tengo que valerme por mí mismo"-pensó el.

-Adiós, Near.

-... De acuerdo.

-Recuerda una cosa antes dije que **aun** no pudimos ver su talento,aun no lo mostró y creo que tal vez solo L y Watari,si,pero,tal vez una parte-dijo el hombre mayor.

-Si,como digas-dijo el sin tomarle importancia a lo ultimo que dijo,mientras salia de la oficina,para dirigirse a su habitación,que ahora compartía-"No importa,ella no va a durar"-fue su pensamiento vez de haber caminado por esos pasillos,llego a su destino,ahora estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Near se acerco para tocar el pomo de la puerta lentamente, abriendo la puerta a quién temía que estaría allí y que ya sabia que estaba.Y por confirmación,ella estaba allí,estaba sentada abrazando con una mano a su osito de peluche y con la otra caída en el suelo en el centro de la pista de la ventana, la mirada perdida en la ventana con sus ojos vendados.

-... Hola. Veo que eres mi nueva compañera de cuarto. Bienvenida-saludo el forzadamente.

-...-pero no recibió respuesta de ella,es mas ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

"Silenciosa"-pensó Near-Bueno,¿tienes algunas posesiones para poner a una distancia?, yo podría ayudarte a instalar-fue su propuesta,sabiendo que se arrepentiría si tenia algo para vio como ella le lanzo un avioncito de papel ,sin que ella se de la vuelta,el lo atrapo y vio que había unas palabras escritas y las leyó:

-"... No, yo no tengo nada."

-¿No puedes hablar?-dijo mas como una pregunta que una afirmación,porque tal vez ella podía hacerlo. Observo como ella negaba con la cabeza aun de espaldas.

"Depresiva"-pensó el-... Muy bien-Sin molestarse en tratar de continuar,Near se sentó en su cama, sacando su juguete más preciado. Ella se quedó inmóvil en el marco de la ventana, observando el paisaje a través de su sucesor le hacía sentirse incómodo, pero no había ninguna razón con esta extraña chica ,¿cómo podría mirar afuera si tenia los ojos vendados?,eso era muy raro.Y es mas,¿por qué no se quitaba la venda?.

**Un tiempo después:**

Para las próximas dos semanas,Amaterasu estuvo lejos de Near y de todos lo niños y cuidadores,siempre en su habitación,siempre sentada en el marco de la ventana abrazando a su osito que L y Watari le habían dado,todos los días,cada día,tarde,noche y mañana,cada hora estaba ahí,ni siquiera salia ni para ir a comer,siempre estaba allí,no se iba ni siquiera a dormir en su no estaba sola,tenia a sus amigos,los shinigamis,que estaban de su lado,ella les había escrito que no era necesario que estén de su lado si no querían,que no era necesario,que ellos podrían irse si querían,pero,ellos se negaron,esta niña no tenia una Death Note,no,ella podía verlos por... otras razones desconocidas que nadie sabe,solo ella y los dioses de la y Kio se negaron a alejarse de la pequeña,ella era y es su amiga y no piensan dejarla sola...la querían mucho y ella a ellos.

Near,no le interesaba,pero,por lo menos la niña no lo molestaba hablándole,ni nada. Él solo iba a su habitación como siempre jugando con sus juguetes y luego durmiendo,pero,a lo demás no le prestaba atención a la niña.

Roger estaba preocupado,entonces le llevaba la comida y agua a su habitación y trataba de convencerla de salir,para conocer,para hacer amigos,para no estar sola...en la soledad,en cambio ella ni se inmutaba y ni siquiera escribía algo,ella estaba quieta sin mover algún musculo,entonces el regresaba y volvía todos los días,no estaba, nunca más cerca de el o de cualquier otra persona,solo unos pocos metros de él,pero,era lo mismo no había ningún avance. Lo intentó todo para hacer que ella salga de esa oscura habitación,pero,nada inmediatamente se lo informo a Watari y a L,todo lo que sucedió,ellos estaban asombrados y muy preocupados por la pequeña niña que encontraron y le habían tomado gran cariño.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Con respecto a la actitud de Near,por ahora,como verán no esta muy contento de tener de compañera a Amaterasu,pero,las cosas cambiaran.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5:Salida de la soledad

**Hola a todos!,es el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi Oc nada mas.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención,espero que lo disfruten.**

**Una Vida en Wammy's House.**

**Capitulo 5:Salida de la soledad.**

Roger ya no sabia que hacer,entonces se le ocurrió una idea,tal vez si le decía a unos niños que la convenzan de salir de ahí,ella lo haría,esa era una buena idea,pero,la mayoría no quería ayudarla.

Entonces ahora estaba en su oficina,y decidió llamar a Near,Mello y Matt,así que luego de unos minutos ellos entraron y cerraron la puerta.

-Hey Roger,¿qué sucede?-pregunto Mello-mira que no hemos hecho nada mal...-el no pudo continuar al ver como el hombre mayor lo interrumpió.

-No,no es por eso que los llame,sino porque tengo que hablar con ustedes por un asunto importante,así que por favor tomen asiento-dijo Roger entonces los tres se sentaron confundidos.

-¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante?-pregunto Near.

-Si,¿qué es?-pregunto Matt,despegando su vista de su PSP.

-Es sobre Amaterasu-dijo Roger serio,cosa que asombro a los demás, ellos esperaron que fuera otra cosa.

-¿Era eso por lo que nos has hecho venir?,yo creí que seria algo mas importante no esa extraña chica que...-Mello estaba enojado,pero no pudo continuar ya que Roger le dijo serio:

-Esto es muy importante ,ella ha estado encerrada todo el tiempo en esa habitación,inmóvil,le llevo comida y agua,pero,ni siquiera toca la bandeja,ella permanece sentada en ese mismo lugar,no habla escribiendo como siempre,no,he hecho de todo para que por lo menos salga,pero,nada,por eso los llame,quiero que la convenzan para que salga de su encierro-dijo el preocupado,ellos lo miraban asombrados.

-Pero,no creo que podamos lograrlo,digo si tu lo hiciste antes y no lo acepto,¿qué probabilidad hay de que con nosotros lo haga?-pregunto Matt.

-Si,es verdad,tal vez ni siquiera se de cuenta que estemos ahí,seria una perdida de tiempo-dijo Mello aburrido.

-Ademas,¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo?,digo no sirve de nada,ella no es un dotado,¿por qué hacer algo para alguien inútil como ella?-dijo Near en un ataque de enojo aunque no mostrara ninguna emoció esto Mello y Matt lo miraban con la boca abierta,los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal,estaban sorprendidos no podían creer que el chico inteligente y casi sin emociones fuera tan cruel con la niñ cambio Roger lo miro con una expresión de enojo.

-Basta Near!,¿cómo puedes ser así?-pregunto Roger enojado.

-¿Por qué?,si lo que digo es verdad,es una inútil,una inútil sin ningún talento especial,una inútil que no sobrevivirá aquí,es una perdida de vida,espacio y tiempo,un estorbo,un estorbo que debe irse y jamas volver-dijo Near con desprecio por la niñ los de la sala lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos,ahora si se paso de la raya,Mello y Matt estaban enfadados,¿cómo podía ser tan cruel y arrogante?,aunque no la conocieran,no podían evitar ese sentimiento de defenderla,el no tenia derecho de tratarla así,como si fuera un desperdicio de niños tenían las manos en forma de puño y bajaron la cabeza tratando de contener la tenia una expresión de enojo.

-NEAR YA BASTA!,NO LA TRATES ASÍ-grito Roger enfadado cosa que asombro al menor de los se esperaba esto,pero,tampoco se espero ser golpeado por Matt y Mello.

El se toco en los lugares donde había recibido los golpes, uno en la cara,cortesía de Mello y otro en el brazo cortesía de Matt-¿Qué?,¿por qué me golpearon?-pregunto molesto aunque no lo demostrara.

-CÁLLATE OVEJAS,¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES?-le grito Mello enojado.

-SI NO TIENES DERECHO DE TRATARLA COMO SI ELLA NO FUERA NADA-grito Matt también enfadado.

-No entiendo,¿por qué la defienden?,digo,deberían apoyarme ya que es verdad-dijo Near cosa que hizo que los demás se enfadaran mas.

-Mira,escúchame bien,yo nunca te apoyaría y mas sobre lo que acabas de decir,es verdad no la conocemos,pero,eso no te da motivo para despreciarla,y aunque no la conozca,la ayudare-hablo decidido Mello.

-Yo también lo haré,no dejare que se quede en esa habitación el resto de su vida-dijo Matt,las decisiones de esos chicos sorprendió a Near,pero sobretodo a Roger que no pudo evitar sonreír,el no esperaba que ellos aceptaran,pero, hombre mayor pensaba que al que costaría convencer seria a Mello,pero,no,fue al revés esta vez fue Near.

-Hagan lo que quieran,yo no la ayudare-dijo Near serio.

-Me desilusionas Near,eres uno de los mejores de la clase,pero,no eres amable con ella-dijo Roger decepcionado.

-¿Por qué debería ser amable por alguien sin ningún talento como ella?-pregunto Near.

-Porque ella es una persona,un ser humano como todos aquí,como dije antes,no tenemos idea de lo que sucedió en su vida y no podemos juzgarla,ademas,como dije antes aun no vimos su talento-dijo Roger-así que,¿la ayudaras o no?-pregunto,Near libero un gran suspiro.

-Esta bien lo haré dijo-Near a lo que Roger asintió.

Luego de eso ellos se caminaban por los largos pasillos a la habitación donde estaba la niña pequeñ vez que hicieron eso abrieron la puerta para encontrarla de espaldas en la misma posición,en el mismo lugar,quieta,mirando a través de su venda las ventanas.

-Hola,mi nombre es Matt-saludo Matt,pero ella ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlos.

-Hola ,¿tu eres Amaterasu?,¿no es así?,yo soy Mello-pregunto aunque ya sabia,pero,ella seguía quieta,y sin hablar,eso hizo que Mello se enfade un poco-deberías salir de este lugar,es oscuro y que estas aquí sola-dijo pero,no respondió.

-Si es verdad,afuera puedes hacer muchos amigos-apoyo Matt,pero,no hubo respuesta de ella ,esto hizo que Mello se desespere.

-¿Qué no vas a responder?-pregunto Mello,ya cansado un poco,pero,nada ella seguía quieta. Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que toco la ahora de comer,ellos fueron,pero,aun tratando de convencerla de salir,pero,nada. Así continuaron por unos cinco días,pero,no hubo ningún niños no escuchaban la voz de Near diciéndoles que no iba a funcionar,ellos le respondían que lo lograrían. Near creía que al final el tendría razón,así que dejo de acompañarlos en sus intentos,pero,llego el día que al final las cosas cambiaron.

Matt y Mello,aun seguían firmes a su objetivo de ayudar a la niña. Ellos entraron en la habitación para verla sentada.

-Hola Amaterasu-saludaron Matt y Mello,no esperaron una respuesta,pero,lo siguiente los sorprendió ella les lanzo un avioncito de papel que ellos atraparon al ver que contenía unas palabras escritas.

-"Hola,muy buenos días Mello y Matt"-fue lo que ellos leyeron,ahora estaban sorprendidos,no esperaban esto,digo sabían que no podía hablar,pero,no esperaban su respuesta por escrito.

-¿Ahora te decidiste a hablarnos?-pregunto Matt a lo que ella asintió aun de espaldas.

-Entonces,¿por qué no salimos de aquí?,te haría bien tomar aire fresco-pregunto Mello ella le lanzo un avioncito de papel que el atrapo enseguida y lo leyó.

-"¿Por qué hacen esto por mi?,¿por qué quieren ayudarme?"-fueron las preguntas que ellos leyeron, estaban sorprendidos,pero la respondieron.

-Porque queremos-dijo Mello.

-Aunque no te conozcamos,no del todo,nosotros queremos ayudarte-respondió el jugador de juegos de ví avioncito de papel voló:

-"Ustedes son muy amables,ya se que Roger les dijo que me ayuden,pero,yo se que aceptaron por su cuenta,aunque Near no lo hizo porque quisiera,sino mas por obligación"-fue la respuesta.

-Lo sabemos,pero,no le hagas caso,el punto es que tienes que salir,te hará bien,no puedes quedarte toda la vida aquí encerrada y sola,no te hará bien-dijo Matt.

-Si es verdad,debes salir a conocer,a conocer amigos,a conocer juegos,a conocer lugares,pero,no solo conocer,sino también vivir,vivir la vida-dijo Mello,el estaba mas sorprendido de sus palabras,el mismo no creía lo que dijo,las palabras solo salieron y eran sinceras.

Ni siquiera Matt se la creía-"¿este es Mello?"-fue lo que penso el jugador.

La niña pareció pensarlo,esas palabras hicieron que llegara a su alma,era recibieron un avioncito de papel de parte de ella,lo leyeron:-"lo siento,en verdad,lamento mucho todas las molestias que les cause".

-No tienes porque lamentarte,no nos causaste ninguna molestia,¿o no Mello?-pregunto Matt,no esperando una respuesta.

-Es verdad,no nos molestas-dijo el mientras comía su barra de chocolate,recibieron otro avioncito.

-"Muchas gracias,en verdad,gracias por todo"-fue lo que ellos leyeron en la nota,los dos chicos sonrieron.

-De nada,¿y vendrás con nosotros?-pregunto Matt,esperando que sea un "si".Recibieron otra carta.

-"Si,lo haré,he decidido que iré con ustedes"-fue respuesta de la pequeñ chicos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron los dos,a lo que recibieron un asentimiento de ella y otra nota.

-"Si,lo haré,pero,primero me iré a bañar,pueden esperarme donde quieran"-fue la nota que leyeron.

-De acuerdo,te esperaremos aquí,¿te parece?-pregunto Matt que se sentó en la cama a jugar con su PSP,y Mello se sentó en una silla en el escritorio mientras comía su barra de asintió,se levanto del suelo,dejando al osito en la cama y se dirigió al baño,cerrando la puerta del baño,se escucho el sonido del agua que cae de la ducha por un tiempo, y luego dejo de sonar,estuvo así por unos minutos,cuando la niña ya salio del baño ya cambiada, con ropa ,era la misma cuando llego,ahora su cabello estaba mojado,se seco con una toalla y con un peine se peino suavemente,hasta que termino.

Se acerco a la cama donde estaba su osito y lo sostuvo en sus pequeños brazos,se acerco a los chicos,a lo que ellos la miraron.

-Bien,¿estas lista?-pregunto Mello a lo que la niña le asintió.

-Muy bien,vamos-dijo Matt,abriendo la puerta,primero salieron ellos y luego Amaterasu lentamente de esa habitación.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero no haberme pasado con la actitud de Near.**

**Con respecto de lo que pasa que Amaterasu tenga los ojos vendados,no solo oculta los ojos shinigamis como piensan,sino algo mas...algo que nadie mas tiene...ningún ser humano,ni shinigami tiene...¿son ojos shinigami?...¿qué sera?,ya lo verán.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6:Sorpresas inesperadas

**Hola a todos!,es el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi Oc nada mas.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención,espero que lo disfruten.**

**Una Vida en Wammy's House.**

**Capitulo 6:Sorpresas inesperadas.**

Una vez que Mello y Matt,habían logrado convencer de salir de la habitación a Amaterasu,salieron de la habitación siendo acompañados por ella,que caminaba en silencio, a su lado.

Pasaban tranquilamente por los pasillos,explicándoles que lugares eran,si eran habitaciones,salas de juegos,bibliotecas,y otros pequeña niña les prestaba la mayor atención posible,escuchaba atentamente sus palabras,asentía y debes en cuando escribía algunas preguntas,no tantas, a lo que ellos respondían sin ningún mínimo mas extraño que suene,aunque nadie lo crea,Mello también aclaraba las dudas de las niñas,y no se molestaba cuando lo hacia,no,por alguna extraña razón ni a él,ni a Matt le molestaba su presencia,al contrario,ellos lo hallaban muy agradable.

Los shinigamis seguían a la pequeña niña,escuchando lo que los dos chicos le decían,de ves en cuando los dos dioses de la muerte argumentaban algo entre ellos,y sabiendo que los dos niños no podían verlos y oírlos era una ventaja muy grande.

Estuvieron con el recorrido por casi una hora,hasta que llego la hora de fueron al comedor,guiando tranquilamente a la niña,hasta que llegaron a su destino;la puerta estaba frente a ellos,sin perder tiempo,la abrieron y entraron al salón donde estaba ocupado por muchos niños.

Los demás niños dirigieron la vista para ver quienes habían entrado,sorprendiéndose al ver no solo a los chicos,sino también a la niña que desde que llego nunca antes había salido de la habitación,todos los miraban sorprendidos,y algunos murmuraban lo que estaba pasando.

Matt y Mello lo notaron,y no les gusto como los miraban,no.

-¿Qué tanto miran?!-pregunto Mello con una expresión de enojo,a lo que enseguida los otros voltearon la vista a otro lado,asustados por el chico.

Enseguida los chicos se fueron a sentar con la niña.

-¿Qué te pareció el orfanato,Amaterasu?-pregunto Matt sacando una conversación con la niña.

Ella saco su bloc de notas y se puso a escribir-"es grande ,y creo que es un lugar interesante"-fue la respuesta que leyeron.

-Que bien,me alegro,¿cómo te sientes luego de salir de ese lugar?-pregunto Matt,a lo que recibió otra nota:

-"Debo decir,que se siente un poco raro,y claro yo que siempre estaba allí y no salia,es lógico que lo vea así,ya que antes estaba sola y nunca salia a conocer este lugar,en verdad debo agradecerles por haberme hecho comprender que es mejor salir de la soledad a conocer"-fue lo que leyeron,ellos no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-No tienes porque agradecernos,lo hicimos porque queríamos y queremos ayudarte-dijo Mello comiéndose una barra de chocolate.

Enseguida paso una de las encargadas de servir la cena,la señora mayor se sorprendió de encontrar a la pequeña niña,había escuchado de ella y quiso conocerla,pero,se entero de que no salia de su habitación,pero,también se entero de que Matt y Mello la querían ayudar,y al final parece que lo lograron.

Les pidió a los chicos lo que querían y les entrego sus respectivo se dirigió a la niña.

-Muy buenos días,pequeña,soy Kimiko,es un gusto conocerte por fin.¿Qué te gustaría cenar?-pregunto ella la niña escribió una nota.

-"Muy buenos días Sra,Kimiko,también es un gusto conocerla,mi nombre es Amaterasu.Y lo que quiero,cualquier cosa esta bien,nada que sea tan elaborado,algo sencillo,¿es posible?"-fue lo que la Señora pudo sorprendida de no escucharla hablar,pero,también por lo amable y educada que era la niña.

-Claro,haber...tenemos arroz con vegetales,milanesas con papas,pollo al horno...-la Señora no pudo continuar ya que la niña le escribió otra nota.

-"Disculpe por interrumpirla,pero,elijo el primer plato que usted dijo,si es posible,por favor"-fue lo que escribió la niña.

Kimiko estaba sorprendida de que pidiera algo tan simple,pero,le sonrió a la niña-claro,aquí tienes-fue lo que le dijo mientras le entregaba la comida-¿te gustaría algún jugo?.

-"Si,¿puede ser de naranja?,por favor"-fue la respuesta a lo que la señora afirmo,una vez que le entrego el vaso con el liquido,le escribió-"muchas gracias"-la señora estaba asombrada por los modales de la niña,Kimiko le sonrió,se despidió y se fue.

Mientras ella comía escuchaba a Mello y Matt de lo que hablaban,pero,también sintió una mirada,no tenia que voltear para saber quien era,ella ya lo sabia,era la del primer y mas menor de los sucesores.

**Punto de vista de Near:**

Hoy yo me había levantado tranquilamente,y como cualquier otro día,mire a Amaterasu que seguía en ese mismo lugar de siempre,en ningún momento vi que se fuera a debería quedarse ahí,no sale ni a comer,no le hará bien...pero,¿en qué estoy pensando?,no debería interesarme lo que le pase a ella.

Luego de ir al baño,a lavarme los dientes,me iba a la sala de juegos,me dirigí a la puerta,la abrí,estaba por irme,pero,antes de salir, le di una ultima mirada a la niña solitaria,¿por qué me molesto en pensar lo que le puede pasar a ella?.

Una vez que llegue a la sala de juegos,empece a jugar con los juguetes,estuve así por un tiempo hasta que escuche unos pasos,seguido por dos voces que reconocí al instante eran de Matt y Mello,que lo mas seguro se dirigían a la habitación que compartía con ella,antes de que pasaran por completo el pasillo me levante y me pare delante de la puerta.

-Hola Mello,hola Matt-los salude,solo quería verificar una cosa,quería saber si aun estaban con esa idea de ayudar a esa chica.

-¿Qué quieres Near?-gruño el chico de pelo rubio.

-Oh nada,solo quiero saber¿a dónde van?-fue mi pregunta.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa ovejas?-fue la respuesta de Mello.

-Solo tengo curiosidad-fue mi respuesta aburrida.

-Yo no te diré nada-dijo el,enseguida dirigí mi vista a Matt,preguntándole con la mirada,a lo que el suspiro y me respondió.

-Vamos a tratar de convencer a Amaterasu de abandonar el encierro de estar en esa habitación sola-fue la respuesta del jugador de juegos de vídeo. Si mis sospechas ya fueron confirmadas.

-No entiendo,¿por qué continúan con eso?,digo,es inútil no tiene caso,ella no va ha salir,¿por qué esforzarse en algo que no se puede y no vale la pena?-pregunte sin mostrar ninguna emoción en mi rostro .Mello y Matt enseguida me miraron con enojo.

-¿Por qué piensas que no se puede y que no vale nada?!-gruño Mello en pregunta.

-Pero,si es verdad,ella no va ha salir,no tiene ningún talento especial,¿por qué esforzarse en alguien que no lo vale?-pregunte ellos me miraron mas enfadados.

-Basta!,no digas eso,no tienes derecho!,¿quién te crees que eres?-gruño Matt.

-CÁLLATE,NEAR,NO PORQUE SEAS EL PRIMERO EN LA LISTA DE SUCESORES DE L,TE DA DERECHO A PRESUMIR-esta vez Mello gruño,en cualquier momento presentí que me golpearía,pero,no lo hizo-no me importa lo que digas,yo la ayudare-dijo el decidido dándose la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

-Yo igual-lo apoyo Matt,siguiéndolo.

-No importa lo que digan,todo seguirá igual,yo tendré la razón, como siempre-dije sin emociones.

-No,te equivocas-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yo simplemente,no entendía,¿por qué lo hacían?,¿qué veían en ella para querer ayudarla?.

Bueno sea lo que sea,no debe porque importarme,seguí jugando hasta que escuche que toco el timbre,era hora de paso lento,me dirigí al salón,al comedor. Pedí mi comida,mientras masticaba el alimento,escuche que se habría la puerta,ni me voltee a ver,pude escuchar como toda la sala guardo silencio y luego empezaron a murmurar unas palabras inentendibles,escuche la voz de Mello,que al parecer estaba de mal humor,lo mas seguro es que no pudo hacer que la chica saliera de su encierro.

Seguí comiendo sin siquiera voltear a a ver a los otros chicos,pero,también escuche como los otros niños murmuraban en silencio y algunos trataban de señalar disimuladamente la mesa,que supuestamente estaban Mello y Matt,yo no entendía,¿por qué estaban sorprendidos de sus presencias?,aun seguía escuchando los murmullos,quise saber que pasaba para que haya sorpresa,me di la vuelta y...no...no lo puedo creer...es imposible!...detrás de mi ,a unas mesas a distancia estaban sentados Mello,Matt y...Amaterasu,¿qué?,¿lo lograron?...no...no puede ser.

Yo tenia los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal,debo admitir que estaba sorprendido,no lo esperaba,pero,como siempre no mostraba emoción.

Ella estaba comiendo tranquilamente.

¿Cómo lo hicieron?.Al final lo lograron...debo decir que me sorprendió.

Luego de comer ellos se levantaron,dispuestos a irse,yo también lo hice, y los seguí,sin hacer ningún por los pasillos,hasta que la niña se dio la vuelta y señalo donde yo me encontraba.A lo que enseguida los otros dos se voltearon a verme,parecían algo asombrados.

Y yo también me encontraba sorprendido de que ella lo supiera.

¿Cómo supo que los estaba siguiendo?

Con Mello,Matt y Amaterasu:

Luego de terminar de comer,se habían levantado dispuestos a ir a jugar al tranquilamente,siendo seguidos, Mello y Matt no sabían que Near los seguía,la única que se había percatado fue Amaterasu y los shinigamis.

Entonces ella toco los hombros de los dos sucesores,a lo que ellos se voltearon a mirarla confundidos.

-Oh,¿pasa algo Amaterasu?-pregunto Matt a lo que ella le escribió otra nota.

-"Si,parece que alguien nos esta siguiendo"-fue lo que ellos lograron leer en la nota,enseguida la miraron confundidos.

-¿Quién nos sigue?-gruño Mello de mal humor de que alguien los niña se volteo para señalar al niño de cabellos blancos,el menor de los y Mello,estaban sorprendidos por como ella sabia que lo estaban siguiendo.

Matt estaba confundido y Mello estaba enfadado de saber quien era el espía que le quitaba su ,enseguida su enojo se fue al saber que ahora le demostraría a Near,que el y Matt habían logrado su promesa.

El pequeño sucesor se acerco a ellos.

-Hola Mello...hola Matt-saludo Near,y luego le daba una mirada a la niña.

-Hola Near-saludo desinteresadamente Matt.

-¿Qué haces siguiéndonos,Near?-pregunto molesto Mello a su rival.

-Oh nada,debo decir que no me esperaba que estaban acompañados por...Amaterasu,¿así que saliste de la habitación?-aunque mas que pregunta fue afirmación del niño.

-Si,y tu qué decías que no lo lograríamos,pues,¿qué te parece?,te equivocaste!-sonrió orgullosamente el segundo de los sucesores, había ganado una partida a Near.

**Punto de vista de Near:**

Escuche lo que dijo Mello,que yo me equivoque,por una vez en la vida me equivoque,eso para mi me era imposible,yo siempre tenia la razón,era imposible que me sentí frustrado y enojado,aunque no lo demostré,Mello al final cumplió lo que dijo,al igual que Matt...pero,¿cómo lo hicieron?,¿la habrán obligado?,eso es una gran probabilidad,pero,no,la niña no muestra emoción de miedo en su rostro,es mas no muestra ninguna emoción,eso me recordaba a mi,ademas,parece que a ellos les agrada la presencia de Amaterasu y creo que ella también.

-Así que ¿tu decidiste salir por tu cuenta,sola o ellos te obligaron?-pregunte fingiendo no estar esperaba una respuesta de Mello y Matt,pero,no me esperaba una respuesta de ella,pero,no, escribió una nota y me dejo que la leyera:

-"La respuesta es ninguna de las dos,ellos dos me hicieron ver que no puedo estar toda mi vida encerrada,así que lo pensé y gracias a su ayuda salí de ese lugar"-fue su respuesta.

-Ya veo...-no pude continuar al ver una nota.

-"Yo se claramente que no estas feliz de que este aquí,y prefieres que me valla,¿no es cierto?"-fue su pregunta,yo la miraba sorprendido,¿cómo lo supo?.

-No...-trate de negar,pero recibí otra carta.

-"No me mientas...se que piensas que es verdad"-fue lo que ella me escribió.

Yo suspire profundamente-esta bien,es verdad lo que dices,¿y qué hay con eso?"-pregunte,ella escribió otra nota.

-"Quiero proponer algo,pero,para eso quiero que estemos en la oficina del Sr. Roger,es algo que sin duda lo encontraras favorable"-fue lo que leí de la estaba algo confundido y con algo de interés,aunque no mostré esas emociones.

-De acuerdo-acepte yo.Y con paso lento,pero,decidido caminamos los largos pasillos los cuatro,Matt y Mello se preguntaban que seria lo que ella planeaba,en cambio Amaterasu y yo estábamos en silencio.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Lamento no haberlo actualizado antes,pero,estoy algo ocupada.**

**Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes,en el próximo capitulo sucederán hechos mas intrigantes.**

**Espero no haberme pasado con la actitud de Near o de otro personaje,cualquier cosa avísenme si esta mal o algo.**

**Tratare de actualizarlo lo mas pronto igual que la otra historia de Viaje al Mundo de Death Note,me gustaría que me dieran algunas sugerencias de quien quieren de pareja para Sombra o/u otra cosa.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7:Decisión

**Hola a todos!,es el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador,lo único que me pertenece es mi Oc nada mas.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención,espero que lo disfruten.**

**Una Vida en Wammy's House.**

**Capitulo 7:Decisión.**

Una vez que los cuatro niños caminaron por los largos pasillos,llegaron a su destino,la oficina de Roger.

Matt toco la puerta,pidiendo permiso para entrar,a lo que luego de unos segundos recibieron un-"adelante"-del otro lado de la gran perder tiempo entraron a la sala,donde se encontraba el hombre mayor revisando unos papeles.Él levanto la vista lentamente para ver a los niños,a la niña aun no la había visto ya que estaba detrás de Mello.

-Ho,hola Mello...hola Matt y Near...-saludo Roger.

-Hola Roger-saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el hombre.

-Adivina,¿qué?,tenemos una buena noticia-dijo Matt sonriendo.

-Oh,¿qué es?-pregunto curioso.

-Es algo que no te imaginas-dijo Mello sonriendo.

-¿Qué...-el hombre mayor no pudo continuar su pregunta ya que Mello se movió del lugar dejando a la vista a la pequeña niña que tenia en sus brazos el osito de peluche que le habían regalado. Roger no lo podía creer,la niña por fin había salido de su encierro,cuando él dejo que Mello ,Matt Y Near,hicieran la tarea de convencerla,pensaba que les tomaría bastante tiempo,pero, el no creía que seria tan pronto,se equivoco,simplemente no esperaba esto...

-¿Qué tal?-exclamo Matt.

-Amaterasu...tu...has salido...-el hombre tartamudeaba.

-Y no solo eso también fue al comedor a cenar con nosotros-dijo Mello orgulloso.

-Pero...que bien...los tres lo lograron...estoy sorprendido-seguía tartamudeando el hombre.

Enseguida Mello y Matt se pusieron serios-te equivocas Roger,no hubo "nosotros tres",no,los únicos que la ayudamos fuimos Matt y yo-dijo el niño de pelo rubio mientras se comía una barra de su chocolate.

-¿Es eso verdad Near?,¿no los ayudaste?-pregunto el hombre.

-Si,es verdad,no lo hice-respondió el sin mostrar emociones.

-Oh, ya veo,y se puede saber,¿por qué?-pregunto Roger.

-Trate de hacerlo,pero,no creí que funcionaria,y que no valía la pena intentar algo así,entonces no los ayude mas . Debo decir que no me esperaba que lo lograran-dijo Near fingiendo desinterés.

-Oh bueno...-hablo desilusionado el hombre,luego miro a los otros dos chicos-lo hicieron,al final cumplieron su promesa,debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos,han demostrado un gran grado de amabilidad y compañerismo,una actitud que no cualquiera hace por los demás,y eso es algo que no se puede pasar por alto,por haberlo hecho serán recompensados,pueden pedir algo que quieran...-dijo el hombre mayor sonriendoles .Luego dirigió su mirada al menor de los sucesores-y en cuanto a ti Near,se que lo intentaste,y eso es algo que no puede olvidarse,pero,no lo hiciste por querer y dejaste de intentarlo,pero,no quiere decir que la próxima no puedas lograrlo...solo trata de ser un poco mas amable y solidario.

-Hm...esta bien...como sea-dijo el niño de pelo blanco desinteresado.

-Gracias-dijo Matt.

-Si...he...gracias-hablo Mello fingiendo desinterés.

Enseguida los niños pensaron en lo que pedirían y no era un misterio saber lo que querrían:

Para Mello debemos saber que se pedirá una dotación de por vida de barras de chocolate.

Y para Matt nuevos juegos de vídeo o alguna nueva consola.

-Bien,¿hay algo mas que querían decirme?-pregunto el hombre.A lo que enseguida la niña saco su bloc de notas y le escribió lo siguiente:

-"Si,quiero hacer algo,pero,para eso quiero aclarar algunas cosas antes"-fue lo que todos leyeron.

-Si,¿qué es?-pregunto Roger.

-"Near yo se muy bien que no te agrada que este aquí y sobretodo no crees que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para estar en este orfanato para niños superdotados,¿me equivoco?"-fue la nota de la niña.

-No,es verdad-dijo Near.

-"Por eso quiero proponerles un trato"-otra nota de la niña.

-¿Un trato?-preguntaron todos confundidos y al mismo tiempo.

-"Si,yo haré el examen,el de ingreso al de Whammy,si yo lo apruebo me quedo,pero,si yo no lo apruebo,no lo logro y no demuestro los requisitos requeridos para entrar aquí,yo...me iré de aquí para siempre y nunca,jamas volveré"-fue la propuesta de la niña .Los demás de la sala estaban impresionados,no esperaban esto.

-Suena...interesante-dijo Near si emociones.

-Pero,Amaterasu...-el hombre mayor no pudo continuar ya que recibió otra nota.

-"Señor Roger,sea cual sea mi desempeño,usted debe aceptarlo,todos lo que entraron en este orfanato hicieron ese test para verificar si eran lo suficientemente dotados para vivir aquí,no me parecería justo que conmigo fuera una excepción,así que lo haré"-fue la respuesta de Amaterasu.

-Pero,¿estas segura Amaterasu?-pregunto preocupado Matt.

-Si,es verdad,¿sabes bien lo que pasara si no apruebas este examen?,te enviaran a otro orfanato-dijo Mello,y aunque no lo demostrara también estaba preocupado por la niña .Por mas que fuera por poco tiempo,ellos dos ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de la niña.

-"Mello y Matt,yo soy consciente de lo que pasaría,pero,no pienso dar marcha atrás,una decisión es una decisión .Sea cual sea el resultado,quiero que sepan que les agradezco por todo"-fue la respuesta escrita.

-No tienes porque agradecernos-dijo Matt.

-Si,es verdad-hablo Mello.

-"Si,se los debo .Pero,bueno,¿a ti que te parece Near?,¿aceptas este trato?"-pregunto la niña en su bloc de notas . El de niño no lo pensó dos veces.

-Si,acepto el trato-dijo el conforme,no creía que ella lo lograría.

-"Una cosa mas,¿le puedo pedir un favor mas Señor Roger?"-fue la pregunta escrita del papel.

-Si,¿qué es pequeña?-pregunto el hombre mayor.

-"Quiero que me de la prueba que usted considere o que sea considerada la mas difícil de todas,por favor"-fue la petición de la niña.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos,menos Near,que a él, no se le notaban las emociones.

-Pero,¿estas segura? -pregunto él .Observando como ella asiente.

-"Si,lo estoy"-fue su respuesta escrita.

-De acuerdo,¿cuándo quieres hacerla?-pregunto.

-"Quisiera que fuera lo mas pronto posible,si se puede,claro"-es lo que lograron leer en la nota.

-Bien,ya que el profesor aun no ha llegado, y el salón y los exámenes aun no están listos,el examen sera dentro de dos horas,¿te parece bien?-pregunto a lo que ella asintió y luego escribió otra nota.

-"Si,perfecto"-fue su respuesta.

-Pueden ir a jugar un rato para pasar el tiempo,hasta que sea la hora-sugirió Roger.

-Bien respondieron Matt y Mello .Dispuestos a irse,abrieron la puerta,pero,se dieron cuenta que la niña no los seguía.

-¿Vienes Amaterasu?-pregunto Matt.

La niña les escribió otra nota:-"¿en verdad quieren que valla con ustedes?"-fue su pregunta .Ella como siempre no mostraba emociones,pero,en el fondo estaba sorprendida.

-Si,claro,¿por qué no?-pregunto Matt.

-Si,¿vienes o qué?-pregunto Mello.

Ambos niños ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia,aunque fue de unos pocos días cuando la iban a visitar para convencerla y hoy cuando por fin salio,así que ahora les parecía raro que no este con ellos.

La niña asintió en señal de acuerdo y los siguió en silencio .Pero,antes despidiéndose del hombre mayor.

Roger no pudo evitar sonreír,al parecer la niña ahora tenia dos nuevos amigos y ellos también tenían una nueva amiga.

Notó que Near aun seguía parado-¿por qué no vas con ellos?-sugirió el hombre.

-Hmm...-fue la respuesta del menor de los sucesores,pero,al final decidió seguirlos.¿Por qué?,ni el mismo lo sabe.

-"Parece que Near aun le cuesta aceptar a Amaterasu,pero,estoy seguro que algún día se convertirán en muy buenos amigos"-fue el pensamiento de Roger.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Espero que la encuentren agradable.**

**Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
